Channel Impact: Age of Extinction
by Sovereign64
Summary: Everyone is getting into the Transformers mood this year. And maybe one is taking it too far. ONESHOT


**Sovereign: Well, the trailer of Transformers: Age of Extinction is up. And...does anyone think it will feel like every other Bayformer movie shown in the past?**

_**Channel Impact: The Age of Extinction**_

"_**Disney's Frozen"**_

"_**Coming to a theatre near you…"**_

We see Anna and Elsa standing together in the forest covered in snow.

"Elsa, I'm nervous. Will our movie be good?" Anna asked her older sister nervously.

"Well Anna, even if it fails, look on the bright side." Elsa smirks as she places her hand on Anna's shoulder. "At least Jussonic isn't here anymore to write a fanmake version of our movie."

* * *

_"Rated G…"_ Limit snores as he lays his head on the table with his eyes closed, dreaming of the trailer. There are empty cups and a half-filled cup of sake placed next to him.

Everyone else present in the room pump their fists in the air in excitement after listening to Limit's 'dream trailer'.

"This movie is going to be great!" Wang Mei Li said smiling.

"Awesome, I can't wait!" Kasumi Kinomoto added while holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Looks pretty good to me." Sami Riski said, giving a thumbs-up.

"Totally awesome!" Nolan Mathias said grinning.

"Yeah!" Alicia Ribery said before she and Ricky Blade stuff some popcorn into their mouths.

"Well as much as I enjoy drugging a person I totally hate for our own personal amusement," Darren Leong said while adjusting his glasses. "I say it's time to call it a night."

"D'awwww…" Miranda Waters whined, drooping her arms. She clasps her hands together while saying, "One more trailer pleasssseeee…"

"Yeah, we still haven't gotten to the best movie trailer yet!" Eliot Smith said.

Then, everybody except Darren started chanting and pumping their fists into the air while shouting, "Transformers! Transformers! Transformers!"

"Oooooohhhhh boy." Darren said, placing his hand over his face, knowing that something bad is going to happen.

Sure enough, Limit started whimpering in distress as he starts squirming about restlessly at his table while hearing everyone's chanting. It also doesn't help that it's getting louder and going into Limit's mind.

"TRANSFORMERS! TRANSFORMERS!"

"No….no…" Limit whimpered.

* * *

Inside Limit's mind, we see him standing in the middle of the street as a boy named Tucker Foley goes over to him and said, "Wow! Transformers is making so much money in the box office! They're Marvel, right?"

Another man named Negi Springfield is standing nearby and said to Limit, "Boy, Marvel sure is earning a LOT of money with that Transformers cash."

"Marvel's Transformers is just breaking in the dough!" A kid named Sora appears behind Limit.

"You used to have a girlfriend!" A man named Ichigo Kurosaki said grinning while stand next to Limit.

"Huh?" Limit said, widening his eyes and turning his head to Ichigo.

Ichigo turns his head away, rolling his eyes as he said, "I mean Marvel has Transformers!"

"Transformers is Marvel." Sora said as he, Tucker, Negi and Ichigo now all stared at Limit awkwardly.

"Marvel has Transformers!" Tucker said as a grin slowly appears on his face.

"Transformers is owned by Marvel." Negi added.

"Right?" Ichigo said.

"Right?" Sora said.

"RIGHT?" Tucker cried.

"RIGHT?!" Negi shouted, nearing towards Limit's face.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Limit shouted with his eyes wide in despair as he shoves the cups away from his table.

"Huh?" Everyone except Darren said as they lower their fists and stare at Limit in confusion.

"Marvel lost the rights to Transformers 2 decades ago!" Limit cried to everyone present in the room. "But it was underperforming." He raises his hands into the air. "Can you see? THEY KILL OPTIMUS!" He then swings his arms and twirls around like an idiot.

As Limit continues his lunatic rumbling, everyone quietly stared at Limit dumbfounded, except Darren who just facepalms and narrows his brows in annoyance.

"The ratings dropped! The show went off the air! The Ninja Turtles are taking over! Fire and brimstones were coming down from the skies! Rivers and seas boiling! A terrible plague! MASS HYSTERIA!"

Limit then removes his fedora hat, lifts his head up and scream at the top of his lungs. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT I SWEAR!" He finishes by placing his hands onto the back of his head.

"Can't you see as a Marvel fanboy, he blames himself for his favorite comic book company losing the Transformers rights?!" Darren yelled, turning to Eliot.

"Why?" Eliot asked shrugging.

"I don't know!" Darren said, shrugging as well. "He blames himself for everything!"

Limit lowers his head and slaps his forehead while crying, "THIS WAS THE WORST DECISION MARVEL HAS EVER-"

Limit gets cut off when he turns his head and sees Shannon Chang holding a copy of One More Day while standing at the side with his eyes are half-covered.

Limit then turns his head away and corrects himself. "THIS WAS THE SECOND WORST DECISION MARVEL HAS EVER-"

Limit stops again when someone taps him on the back. Limit turns around and sees Beatrice Del Piero holding an action figure of the X-Men origins version of Deadpool.

Limit turns away from Beatrice and corrects himself again. "THIS WAS THE THIRD WORST DECISION MARVEL HAS EVER MADE!"

Darren sighs and goes over to Limit. "It's okay Limit. You can survive without them." He said while giving him a pat on the back.

"Yes!" Limit said, lifting his head up to Darren with a wide grin on his face. "Of course!" He places his hands on Darren's shoulders. Darren narrows his eyes and drops his jaw, knowing that nothing good from Limit is going to happen next. "We can do our own version! YEAH!"

He turns to everyone else present in the room who all stare at Limit silently. "I can be Limitimus Prime! And then wage my battle to destroy this evil forces of…"

He turns back to Darren and shoves his face towards him, staring into his eyes. "The Darrencepticons."

"THAT'S IT!" Darren snapped angrily as he grabs Limit by his collar. "I'M TAKING YOU BACK TO YOUR DORM!"

"Wha-wait! WAIT!" Limit cried as he gets carried by Darren over his shoulder and takes him away. As Darren escorts him out of the room, they pass by Sami who simply stood and watch the display. Limit extends his hand out to him as he yelled, "BUMBLEBEE!"

"That's not him." Darren deadpanned to Limit. They now walk by Nolan Mathias and Limit cries out to him hysterically.

"OPTIMUS!" Limit cried, reaching out to Nolan. Nolan just stood and watched.

"Not him either." Darren said.

"THIS ISN'T MY WAR!" Limit yelled, turning to Darren.

"No it isn't." Darren said to him.

Limit narrows his eyes and uttered, "I fear it soon will be…"

"No it won't." Darren finished.

Everyone watched as Darren opens the door and leaves the room with Limit. Everyone remain silent for a moment before Francesca Ramos turns to Miranda and said, "I want my two bucks back." Everyone else also turns to Miranda and protest to her as well, all wanting a refund now that their 'personal entertainment' has left the room.

"Hold on guys!" Miranda cried, holding up her hands. She then smiles and points a finger upwards as she said, "I just called in an understudy!"

"What understudy?!" Kasumi shouted in annoyance.

Suddenly, without warning, Miranda punches Kasumi right into her face, knocking her out and falls onto the floor.

Kasumi dozes off and whimpered in her sleep, _"300: Rise of an Empire."_

Everyone stared at Kasumi and smiles appear on their faces.

"Alright!" Nolan said.

"Yeah!" Alicia added.

"Awesome!" Eliot said, pumping a fist into the air.

"Alright, I can't wait!" Beatrice yelled.

"Terrific!" Francesca added.

"The show must go on." Miranda said smiling.

**THE END**


End file.
